


Reincarnated into another world as a dragon prince

by SlushyUwU



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Demons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, POV Original Character, Reincarnation, Video Game Mechanics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushyUwU/pseuds/SlushyUwU
Summary: I'm very bad at summaries read the tags if you're interestedwill add more tags latermy first story on here please be nice
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Well I guess I died without even kissing a boy

“Beep, beep, beep” “click” I rub my eyes and pick up my now silent phone and look at the time, it reads 5:30 pm, damn I’m tired shouldn’t have stayed up till 11 am playing video games. I check my email and some other apps then begrudgingly get out of bed, after making some coffee and brushing my teeth I put on my work shirt and pants and head out. Recently I started riding my bike to work instead of carpooling with my roommate, the fall air feels nice and cool on my skin as I ride my usual path. The sidewalk is bustling due to the upcoming holiday season, and it being a Friday night, the bike lane is relatively rider free other than the stray passerby. It takes roughly 15 minutes to bike to my job from my apartment so naturally, I arrive a few minutes early, the bar seems pretty packed as I walk in, I check my phone, 6:11 in about 4 minutes too early to clock in. 

I quickly head for the back to make sure everything is in place and to see if we’re out of anything, we seem to be amply supplied so I head back upfront through the employees only labeled door. I hurriedly clock in after washing my hands “hey Lilly, it’s pretty packed tonight make sure to watch for any glass breaks.” My coworker and fellow bartender Nick tells me this while mixing a cocktail for a nice-looking woman. “Did we already have one tonight?” I ask checking the garnish fridge for lemons. “Yeah we had one guy just straight drop a beer glass in the bathroom, Julie got so pissed she went on break after cleaning it up” Nick gave a small chuckle while referring to our barback of the night Julie, who was probably still on break. The night seems to progress quickly as I get into the groove of taking drink orders, cleaning the bar, and collecting tips and receipts. By the time we close at 1 am, two people have thrown up on the floor, and one pair of panties was found in the woman’s bathroom. Julie cleaned up the panties and Nick and me the throw-up incidents, I bid a farewell to my coworkers as we lock up the bar up for the night. 

“Man I’m beat,” I say while stretching my sore back. I can’t wait to get home and finish the story quest I was on, it’s one of the last ones to the main stories final boss of the MMO I was currently playing. I unlock my bike lock from the light pole it was affixed too and start my ride back home, as usual, I take the same route home as I took to work, it’s pretty late but the streets are still a bit full with the bustle of people bar hopping and casino dipping, I stop at the red light of an intersection, as I do I feel something rushing at me. I turn around and see headlights speeding towards me, The last thing I feel is my body being crushed underneath the speeding car.

After an unknown amount of time passed I start to wake up, but there’s nothing to see it’s only black, and I feel like I’m falling in a large void of nothing. This falling seems to go on forever and my mind goes numb, until I hear a voice “starting process, 10% complete, running assessment of the previous session” session, 10%? What the hell was happening. As if the voice could read my mind it replied: “you have been selected to restart your session, you will be assessed and placed accordingly” huh? What am I being assessed on? The voice again responds “25% complete, you are being assessed on several things; the time spent in the previous session, the deeds done in the last session, and the regrets left in the previous session are all factors in your placement.” What I had done in my past session affected my placement? Did it mean my past life? I guess I had really died back there, or maybe this was some elaborate dream, and I would wake up in some hospital bed.

“50% complete” I guess maybe once it reaches 100% ill either wake up in a hospital or in my “new placement” whatever that meant. “75% complete” I wonder what my regrets have to do with it, did I have any regrets? I didn’t have any good family left after Mom passed away, I’m pretty introverted and didn’t have any close friends, and even though I’m 19 I’ve never even kissed a boy, man I’m pathetic. If I am getting a new life I’ll make sure to at least kiss a boy before I die, I also really did want to finish that game I was playing too. “75% complete’ Hey miss voice do you know what my placement is? “I cannot tell you that information before the assessment is complete” dammit I was hoping to at least get some good information, Also, another thing am I dreaming, or am I dead? “Your previous session has ended” great, thanks, I already knew that. “90% complete, beginning new session for ‘unnamed’” suddenly everything was blindingly white, and I stopped falling “95% complete, placement found” huh I guess this wasn’t a dream everything seemed too bright for it to be one. “100% complete, placement finished” as the voice faded I woke up to an unfamiliar sky above me.


	2. I have a status window?

I’ve never seen so many stars before, looking up above the trees, there are an unimaginable amount of stars as well as two moons. This definitely isn’t Earth, at least the Earth I know, I try to stand up but my body is in pretty bad shape. It feels like a few of my ribs are broken and I have various cuts all over, What happened to me? While thinking this my mind is flooded with information, the body I’m currently in is that of a 12-year-old boy, who was teleported to this forest by his mother, as the castle that was his home came crashing down around them.  
According to his memories, the castle was one of the only safe places left in the Draconis kingdom, it had just fallen under siege by the demon army’s hands. And the queen, his mother, was the last one standing, using the last of her strength she must have tried to send him away so he didn’t die with her.  
The memories of explosions and the crashing ruble are still fresh in my mind even though I wasn’t really there, his mother was immensely powerful as she was the dragon queen of Draconis she was even nicknamed the “ice queen” by some due to her outstanding ice magic abilities. But even as she fought off the hoard and taking tens of enemies down with her, she was still losing the fight. When she looked at him for the last time she was crying, these memories were so vivid it makes my heart hurt for them.  
From what I understand this kid is the prince of the Draconis kingdom? Normally this would be great, but currently, I’m probably being hunted down by the demon army and the other kingdoms working with them. Hopefully, his mother teleported me very far away, if not then in this state, I’m screwed.  
All I can do is sit for a while and hope the pain goes down so I can move, this is a good opportunity to go through this kids memories though. His name was Vanth Kankarra, He was born in the Draconis kingdom as a symbol of allyship between the dragon’s kingdom and a neighboring human kingdom called Slisan, the king of that kingdom married his son the first prince to the ice queen, Veeria, and they had this kid. His father was a feared knight and was a proficient user of dark magic due to the Slisan royal family’s affinity for it.  
This kid, if not for the war. would’ve had everything going for him, powerful parents, someday leading a kingdom, what a shame. His dad also died fighting in the war a couple of years ago when he was only 9, he had never seen so many of his people in such a sorry state, even his cold-natured mother cried more then he had ever seen.  
Man, this kid’s tragic backstory is almost making me cry, I wonder if the reason I’m here is that the teleportation killed him? If so that’s triple tragic, I hope this kid gets to reincarnate like I did into a better life. I try and get up again, the pain seems to be subsiding faster than I thought, is it because this kids half-dragon? I’ll have to test this body’s endurance out later.  
As I get up a window pops up in front of me it reads; Status: 2 broken ribs and various flesh wounds on the body, warning; prolonged movement will worsen effects. The next few lines surprise me even more, hp: 9/25, mana: 10/30, attack: 15, magic power: 20, defense: 10, speed: 15. Underneath mana it also had my levels associated with different elemental magic; fire: 0, Electric 0, Water 5, Ice 10, Earth 0, light 0, dark 5.  
I seemed to have stumbled upon my stats window, as I looked further I saw something even better, Species: Unawakened Draconic Human. I guess I really am a dragon-human hybrid, how does that even work? Underneath my species name are my current titles; Dragons successor, Regent of ice, Inheritor of dark magic, and One with the will to go on.  
These seem very interesting I'll have to look into them more later, first I want to see my skills. Underneath my titles are my current skills and their levels, ice beam lvl 2, corrosion lvl 1, draconic barrier lvl 2, draconic sight lvl 2, draconic resistance lvl 2, draconic healing lvl 2, water purification lvl 1, mana healing lvl 2, earth magic resistance lvl 1, damage resistance lvl 2. I seemed to have some pretty useful skills, this seemed to be due to his mother teaching him various forms of magic, just in case something like this happened, Thanks Veeria for teaching your kid properly, with all these skills I might even survive this!


	3. Gotta Survive

I scout out the area around me, I seem to be in a forest. The air is fresh and clean unlike what I was used to in the city. I have to find a freshwater supply and shelter, the two priorities of survival. In my past life, I watched way too many survival documentaries where people would end up stranded in the wilderness, I guess that wasn't all wasted time after all.  
I start walking on a worn path into the forest. It still hurts quite a lot to move but considering the circumstances, I can't afford to stay in the open. The scent of humidity and freshwater hits my nose, has my sense of smell become better?  
Now that I'm thinking about it all of my senses are sharper, I can hear even the faintest movements of the birds in the trees above, and my sight has way more reach and detail than it did before.  
I make my way towards the sound and smell of rushing water, the feeling of thirst rises in me, how long has it been since the kid drank or ate? It was at least before the siege on the castle began, but it started yesterday. Looking in his memories it has in fact been about 24 hours since he consumed anything.  
A normal kid would be way more famished, I guess the dragon stuff can be pretty helpful. I come across the flowing stream in the moon's light, and with my new HD eyesight, it looks stunning. As I drink from the stream with my hands, then suddenly, I hear approaching footsteps, and rush behind the forest's foliage to hide.  
A deer came into view. It looks normal at first glance but upon further inspection, it had red eyes and it had large fangs, and overall was a few shades darker than a normal deer.  
Its antlers were also strange; they seemed to omit an eerie glow, it drinks from the stream as any animal would. I wait for the weird looking deer to leave in case it hears me move, I don't particularly want to try and fight the demonic-looking thing. I leave the stream the same way it came and I sigh in relief. I wonder if all the animals here are going to be some crazy spin on the animals in my old world?  
Looking at the kids' memories again I see there are plenty of monsters that inhabit this world like ogres and goblins, and even elves. So I guess everything is going to be new territory, Next thing I need to do is build or find some shelter.  
I avoid the path the demon deer took as I don't want to run into any monsters I would have to fight, my bodys still in bad shape. I walk through the foreign woods for what seems like forever as I'm terrified of every little noise, keeping my guard up.  
I find some edible looking berries but decide against them because I have little knowledge of the toxicity of the world's plants. Finally, A hospitable looking cave comes into my line of sight. Perfect I won't have to attempt to build a shelter. I check out the cave before I do anything else, I have to make sure no one else has claimed it.  
It's pretty small, even in this body which is a child's I have to crouch to get into the entrance. It's about as big as a small bathroom. I can stretch my body out on the floor and almost touch both long sides of the cave. It will have to do for now, I'm exhausted and it's pretty chilly outside.  
I gather some comfortable looking pieces of foliage from around the perimeter of the cave, and make a makeshift bed on the floor of my new home. I try and get comfortable but neither I nor this body are used to sleeping on the cold hard ground. I guess it could be worse. I could be dead or captured by the demon army.  
With that thought in mind, my exhausted body forces me into an unrestful sleep, I wake up several times before morning to small sounds around me. But eventually, morning does come and I feel the smallest amount of rested and incredibly sore. I guess I should invest some time into making a better bed.  
With that thought in mind, I head back out into the forest. I'm really hungry and need to find some non-dubious food. I head back the way I came from the stream, where there's water there is usually food. The sunlight coming through the canopy above is a treat to look at with my new HD eyes.


End file.
